Final Answer
by Shieru Nokia
Summary: Terminado-Han pasado muchas cosas y entre todo ha habido un traidor. Pero el verdadero amor, aunque sea tarde, siempre llega, siempre. Por fin, Takao le da a quien tantas cosas le hizo sentir (amor e incluso odio) su respuesta final.
1. Confusiones y un brazo torcido

*** En primer lugar gracias a ti (quien seas) por tomarte el tiempo pa' leer este fic de una loca autora. Es el primero que escribo, y espero les guste.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales: a Bunny Saito, (brillante autora) por darme ánimos en los momentos de lagunas mentales ^-^ A Lizzie_Lupin, mija, espero que se aclare pronto lo de Sa... u_û. A Raven "las escenas verticales..." (Jo, que feo sonó) @_@ y porque tu fic es de los mejores que he leído. Anyway empecemos, y recuerden mandar un review pa' ver qué tan malo salió, porque aunque me la pasé mu bien escribiendo, hay que ver... Shonen-ai (o séase no tan "pasional" ... jo jo V_V) aunque en próximos capítulos... quién sabe...  
  
***  
  
I want love to carry me through  
  
All the moments, I'd kindly undo  
  
Locked away so I can feel safe  
  
Now that I'm down on my knees, begging for a chance  
  
Capítulo 1: Confusiones y un brazo torcido  
  
Takao observó a Max mirar por la ventanilla del avión que tenía tiempo había salido del aeropuerto de Estados Unidos. El chico parecía triste; probablemente extrañaba a su madre. No es que tuviera mamitis, pero por lo menos Judy estaba con vida.  
  
"Pero, vaya, si mamá estuviera viva también la extrañaría así", pensó el chico.  
  
Una azafata se acercó y le dio a Takao su desayuno. Qué hambre tenía. Después de todo, Takao siempre se había distinguido por tener buen diente.  
  
-Max...- le dijo-, ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien- dijo como saliendo de una ensoñación.  
  
-Ya vamos a llegar. Verás que nos la vamos pasar muy bien con Ray, acuérdate que prometió llevarnos a un famoso restaurante japonés- dijo Takao, pero entonces pensó:- "Ah, qué estúpido. Trato de animar a Max diciendo el nombre de Ray. La regué, la regué, la regué..."  
  
-Takao, ¿estás bien?- dijo Max cortando sus pensamientos -. Has estado muy raro últimamente, ¿sabes?  
  
Takao se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas. Miró para otro lado y murmuró algo que sonó como a "muy cansado".  
  
-...Pero ya vamos a llegar con Ray...-dijo medio volviendo a su color natural.  
  
-Mucho entusiasmo por verlo, ¿eh?- dijo Max con una nota de enojo en la voz- . No me sorprende, has estado muy distante de mí.  
  
Takao quería que lo tragara la tierra. No sólo Max había malinterpretado las cosas, sino que ahora estaba metiendo a terceros.  
  
-Es que...- comenzó a decir  
  
-Ya déjalo. No importa- lo cortó Max, pero con el tono con que lo decía sí parecía importarle. Volteó de nuevo a la ventanilla para perderse en el paisaje.  
  
"Carajo", pensó Takao. "Ahora sí la regué".  
  
Un asiento atrás la voz de Kai se oyó  
  
-¿Van a dejar de discutir? ¿O tengo que pasarme los últimos minutos del vuelo soportando peleas de dos niñitos?- dijo con su típica voz seria y mandona.  
  
-Creo que vas a tener que soportarlas, Kai- dijo Takao como si respondiera cuánto es dos más dos-. De todas formas disculpe por haber molestado a Su Alteza. Se me olvidaba que tus oídos merecen un trato especial.  
  
Esa fue una muy mala jugada.  
  
Desde atrás Kai jaló a Takao del brazo que quedaba en el pasillo y torciéndolo como sólo él sabía hacerlo, le dijo en voz baja:  
  
-Entonces si te gusta la forma que tiene tu boca deja de estar jodiendo. No estoy para soportarlos a ninguno de los dos- miró de reojo a Max-. Más te vale que te comportes, Takao.  
  
Kai soltó a Takao y mientras éste se sobaba el brazo adolorido, maldijo a Kai en silencio.  
  
-Ray se va enterar de esto, Kai- murmuró.  
  
Y es que, aunque no lo pareciera, Kai era otro frente a Rei. La actitud del capitán cuando su chino estaba cerca incluso a Takao le recordaba la suya propia.  
  
En cuestión de minutos los tres llegaron al aeropuerto, donde Ray los esperaba con una sonrisa muy amplia.  
  
-¡Por aquí!- gritó-. ¡Max! ¡Takao! ¡K... Kai!-. Ray se había atragantado con algo cuando mencionó a Kai.  
  
-¡Ray!- saludó Max mientras se acercaban al chino-. Me alegra mucho verte- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Ray sonrió.  
  
-Sip, a mi también me da gusto verlos a todos- contestó-. Los voy a llevar a un buffet donde trabaja un conocido mío; estoy seguro de que les va a encantar. Vamos, que la comida se enfría.  
  
Takao pudo ver una gran, gran sonrisa en el rostro de Max, y también que se había puesto colorado de las mejillas.  
  
Pero... una cosa era que la hubiera regado en el avión y otra lo que Max aparentaba sentir en ese momento.  
  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? 


	2. Buffet de comida china

*** Grax a ti por seguir leyendo ^-^. No les quito más tiempo. ¡A leer! ***  
  
I want love to carry me trough  
  
Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do?  
  
Look down at the water  
  
Before I jump in  
  
To find I was sinking fast in all that might have been  
  
Capítulo 2: Buffet de comida china  
  
-Aquí es- dijo Ray señalando un precioso restaurante-. Hoy es buffet, así que más vale que se apresuren: la comida está desapareciendo.  
  
Entró Max seguido de Takao. Cuando Kai estaba por entrar, la voz de Ray lo detuvo:  
  
-Este... ¿Kai?- dijo Ray con inseguridad.  
  
Kai dio media vuelta  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo como si lo último que quisiera fuera hacerle caso a Ray.  
  
-Ah... pues... espero que te guste la comida... ehm... yo ayudé a hacerla, ¿sabes?...  
  
-Pues si quieres que la pruebe tendrás que dejarme pasar- dijo Kai. Definitivamente la sutileza no era su fuerte.  
  
Ray miró a Don "no-me-molestes" Kai, pero se sintió como un estúpido al mirarlo aparentemente sin razón, así que lo dejó pasar.  
  
Mientras tanto, Max y Takao escogían comida del buffet.  
  
-¿Ensalada?, ¿galletas de fibra?- preguntó Max irónicamente cuando vio lo que tenía el plato de Takao-. ¿Es un propósito de Año Nuevo? ¿"Hacerme conejo"?  
  
-Para tu información "hacerse conejo" es saludable- dijo Takao con cierto enojo.  
  
Max levantó una ceja.  
  
-Como quieras, pero espero que para la cena no comas lo que no comiste ahora.  
  
Ya que estaban los cuatro comiendo, Ray preguntó:  
  
-¿Y cómo les fue de viaje?  
  
-Bien- respondió Max poniendo salsa en su comida en lugar de aderezo y se sonrojaba-. Ay, maldición...  
  
-Bien- respondió Takao tratando de parecer indiferente, pero mirando con furia a Kai.  
  
-Me pudo haber ido peor- dijo Kai sin poner mucha atención.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo. Luego Ray se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó a Max:  
  
-¿Y has practicado algo desde que acabó el torneo?  
  
SPLAT. Max había presionado la botella de aderezo con demasiada fuerza.  
  
-Maldición- dijo otra vez-. Estúpida botella.  
  
-Iré por servilletas- se ofreció Rei.  
  
Kai (quien, como de costumbre, no comió mucho) le dijo a Max:  
  
-Te gusta la comida china bien sazonada, ¿eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa perspicaz.  
  
Max enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies. Había captado la indirecta de Kai. No dijo nada por miedo a meter la pata todavía más. De todas formas, Kai se habría dado cuenta auque estuviera ciego; y es que Max era muy obvio.  
  
Pero entre tanto, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Takao estaba ardiendo en furia.  
  
"Ray no tiene nada que no tenga yo, Ray no tiene nada que no tenga yo, Ray..."  
  
"Claro que sí", dijo una vocecita al fondo de su cerebro. "Tiene rasgos de tigre, es un chico oriental y místico, y mira sus ojos..."  
  
-Me voy- dijo Takao cuando no soportó a su propia cabeza-. Estoy lleno- dijo con un tono nada convincente.  
  
Por lo visto, Kai lo estaba disfrutando mucho.  
  
-¿Harto de comida china?- preguntó Kai con la misma voz y la misma sonrisa con la que se dirigió a Max.  
  
Takao también captó la indirecta.  
  
"Maldito Kai", pensó.  
  
-Comida china- dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba lejos de restaurante-. Yo les voy a dar comida china... 


	3. Rivalidad en un mundo loco

Grax a Bunny Saito, a Lizzie y a Yuuna Ushiha que me han dejado reviews ^-^ Les agradezco mucho. Me ayudan a seguir adelante y me ponen muy feliz n_o Entonces, aquí está el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo y felices vacaciones de Semana Santa!!!! (Recuerden no comer carnes en viernes como yo casi hice una vez U__U)  
  
*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*  
  
What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better  
You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender  
So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer  
  
Capítulo 3: Rivalidad en un mundo loco.  
  
Takao llevaba mucho tiempo en su habitación del hotel donde se. Pasó largo rato tumbado en la cama antes de que Ray y Max llegaran. Kai no estaba con ellos, por lo que supuso que había ido a perderse por ahí.  
  
Ambos venían riéndose de algo que venía contando Ray. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Takao pudo ver a Max muerto de risa.  
  
-No, espera, deja que termine... – le decía Ray igual de simple que el rubio-. Y luego... – soltó una risotada-. Se me quedó viendo con cara de "buen punto"... No vas a creer lo que hizo...  
  
Max se tiró en la cama riendo, e ignorando olímpicamente a Takao. Ray se sentó en una silla y también rió.  
  
-Takao...- dijo Max hablándole después de mil años y con la misma simpleza con la que llegó-, deja que Ray te cuente... te vas a morir de risa...  
  
-¿Estuvieron juntos buen rato, verdad?- inquirió Takao.  
  
Ray ya había dejado de reír por lo que él fue quien contestó.  
  
-Un tiempecito, sí.  
  
-¿Se la pasaron bien?- preguntó Takao en un tono de "gracias por avisar".  
  
-Este... sí, pero, ¿estuviste solo? – Ray había captado el tono de Takao-. Digo, es que pensamos que te habías ido a pasear o algo... por eso nos quedamos en el restaurante. Ejem- se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo al recibir una mirada fría por parte de Takao-. Bueno... al menos ¿te la pasaste bien aquí?  
  
-Sí, no sabes (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)-. Lo más interesante fue oír a la gente pasar de un lado a otro como hormigas y conocer el número de mosaicos que tiene el piso.  
  
-Lo... lo siento, nosotros no quisimos...  
  
-Nunca me incluyen en sus planes, de todas maneras. Ya estoy acostumbrado.  
  
-La verdad es que mañana pensábamos ir los tres, bueno, los cuatro si Kai se aparece, a unos jardines que hay por aquí, y quería que tú fueras también.  
  
Takao se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual. Podrían ir a la Atlántida si les parecía, al fin y al cabo siempre iban a ser "Ray y Max",y eso era precisamente lo que le caía en la punta del hígado: que ese maldito oriental se estuviera robando la atención de quien Takao tanto quería.  
  
Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a la persona por quien sería capaz de todo con su (recién convertido) rival.  
  
***  
  
Kai lanzó a su Dranzer por enésima vez en el día. Seguía sin estar convencido de su movimiento; algo le faltaba, y la imperfección era de las cosas que mas odiaba en este mundo.  
  
Como ese chico de playera amarilla y gorra que venía caminando distraídamente hacia él.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Necesitas que alguien te cuide? ¿O ya aprendiste a callarte cuando debes?  
  
-Déjame en paz, Kai.  
  
-No te preocupes, algún día madurarás y sabrás lo que significa "aléjate de mi vida".  
  
-No tienes que decírmelo. Eres lo suficientemente repulsivo como para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.  
  
Kai tomó a Takao por el cuello de su playera y lo acercó a su rostro. Una distancia bastante corta, si tomamos en cuenta que los mechones del pelo de Kai tocaron la frente de Takao.  
  
-Pues entonces qué estas esperando. Lárgate  
  
Soltó a Takao y lo dejó ir. Cuando éste se hubo alejado de donde estaba Kai, se frotó donde había estado el cabello de Kai.  
  
"Estuve muy cerca de Kai", pensó Takao contrariado. "El mundo está loco" 


	4. Puedes quedarte

Y ya estoy de vuelta. Primero que nada, agradecimientos infinitos a toda la raza que me ha dejado un review.  
  
Lizzie Hojaverde: Muuuuuchas gracias por tu review y por tu gran y valiosa ayuda para escribir los siguientes 4 caps... y en una tarde U__U Como sea, mil gracias por todo!! Y gracias x invitarme a tu boda!! (y recuerda no lavar la mantita hasta dentro de unos 2000 años ^-^)  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17: Sip, a petición del público escribiré sobre las parejas que me mencionas (M+R y K+T). Por cierto: tu fic "Un nuevo comienzo" (creo que así se llama) es de los que tengo guardados en Lucy (mi compu). Grax por tu review ^-^  
  
Bunny Saito: Ninia!! Gracias por tu loco review, el hecho de que una de las mejores autoras de FF.net se haya tomado la molestia de leer mi fic significa mucho para mí. Prometo leer tus dos nuevos fics, seguramente están tan buenos como todos los anteriores. Gracias!!  
  
Tsubaza Winner: No lo sé... a mi me costó trabajo poner la clasificación del fic (si era cómico, dramático o ambos), pero mientras te haya gustado estoy enteramente feliz. Gracias x el review!!  
  
Yuuna Ushiha: A mi al principio esa pareja se me hacía de lo más bizarra que pudiera imaginar, pero tmb comparto tu gusto x ésa, ya que entre más opuestos, mejor, ¿no? Gracias otra vez!!  
  
Kokoro Yana: Muchas gracias x la idea, de hecho tu review fue uno de los decisivos para seguir escribiendo, y fue el que me inspiró este cap (espero que no haya quedado muy mal U__U), ya que no se me ocurría qué más poner. Mil gracias!!  
  
Ma Elena: (contestando lo que pusiste en la libreta)- A mi no me gustó el otro cap que escribí, francamente estaba todo mal. Pero por muy bruta que parezca, ya sé quién es Sullie Risse, o Dark Sullie, o Capitain Howdy, muchas gracias ¬¬* (humf!!) Como sea, agradecimientos especiales a la Notaría 666 D.A. por tomarte tiempo para leer mi fic.  
  
*tamy*: Realmente me gustaría escribir buenos y rápidos caps, pero hago todo lo posible porque uno solo me quede bien (me quemé el coco con este cap... por suerte ya son vacaciones y podré escribir más). Gracias x el review!!  
  
Y pues... Aquí vamos.  
  
*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*  
  
Is there love without hate?  
Is there pleasure without pain?  
I have seen all my mistakes.  
I cast you out, but now, I want you back  
So light me again, 'cause my heart is turning black  
  
Capítulo cuatro: Puedes quedarte  
  
Pero en lugar de alejarse del lugar, Takao decidió quedarse a observar a Kai. Realmente le atraía ese físico, pero era más extraño aún que comenzara a sentir revolturas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía. Y...  
  
"Vaya, me estoy volviendo loco", se reprimió Takao al encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en lo bien que se veía Kai. "Necesito pensar en otra cosa".  
  
Pero su cabeza sólo maquinaba una palabra: "Kai"  
  
-¡Basta!- gritó sin darse cuenta que el Kai de carne y hueso se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo espiaba. Dejó por un momento el entrenamiento y miró a Takao de arriba a abajo mientras éste se alejaba.  
  
-Qué niño tan simpático- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
***  
  
Takao se sentó a comer y una mesera le llevó la carta. Takao miró aburrido el menú, y luego miró por encima de la carta. Lo que vio hizo que el corazón se le fuera hasta la garganta.  
  
Era Kai, con su peculiar aire de superioridad y con todo el aspecto de alguien que acaba de entrenar con el alma, pero sin sudar ni una gota. Lo peor (o tal vez lo mejor) es que ahora se dirigía a la mesa de Takao, y mientras éste trataba de esconderse sin éxito detrás del menú, oyó que alguien arrastraba una silla y se sentaba frente a él.  
  
- Así que el niño simpático va a comer solo- dijo Kai mirando a Takao con una expresión divertida.  
  
Takao puso el menú sobre la mesa, resignado. A veces daba la impresión de que Kai podía ver a través de las paredes, y en este caso un pequeño menú no iba a ser la excepción.  
  
De todas formas seguía sin saber nada sobre la comida, así que le preguntó a Kai, esperando que le ayudara en algo.  
  
-Kai, ¿te gusta la comida china?  
  
-¿QUE QUÉ?  
  
Por algún motivo había puesto los ojos como platos y se había puesto colorado.  
  
-Bueno, yo sólo decía... es que no sé qué pedir...  
  
El rostro de Kai se relajó un poco, para después pasar a su típica cara de indiferencia.  
  
Momentos después llegó una mesera que amablemente les tomó la orden. Takao pidió unos jiaozis (pequeñas empanadas rellenas de carne) y Kai... bueno, él sólo pidió un vaso con agua.  
  
-Y, por cierto- dijo Kai mirando a Takao a los ojos-, ¿por qué no están ni Ray ni Max contigo?  
  
Takao puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-No es noticia nueva, Kai, se fueron a perder a ... yo qué sé... algún lugar juntos.  
  
¡¡PONCK!!  
  
Kai había azotado su vaso de vidrio en la mesa, con una clara expresión de enojo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, eh?- preguntó Takao casi a la defensiva, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa:  
  
Primero Takao había dicho "comida china", y Kai se había ruborizado... Debió haber captado la frase como refiriéndose a Ray, ya que el propio Kai había usado esa indirecta días antes. Y luego se había enojado porque dijo que Max y Ray estaban juntos... Entonces a Kai le gustaba...  
  
-¿Kai?- se aventuró a decir Takao una vez que su capitán había dejado a un lado al pobre vaso-. ¿De pura casualidad no te gust...?  
  
-No- lo interrumpió Kai tajantemente y poniéndose colorado otra vez.  
  
-Ajá, claro...- dijo Takao entendiendo qué era lo que pasaba con Kai-. Yo todavía creo en los Reyes Magos, ¿sabes?  
  
Kai tomó por entendido que su secreto ya no era tan secreto.  
  
-Es que... yo... - comenzó a decir-, es sólo que no soporto la idea de que estén juntos.  
  
E inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
-¡Kai!- llamó Takao desde la mesa (él aún estaba sentado).  
  
Kai se detuvo pero no se volteó.  
  
-Si quieres... te puedes quedar... puedes confiar en mí...  
  
Kai volteó media cara y sonrió.  
  
Takao pudo ver cómo por tercera vez en menos de una hora Kai se había puesto rojo.  
  
Kai salió del restaurante, metió las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al vacío echó andar hacia ningún lado. 


	5. Chicos perdidos, sentimientos encontrado...

Fuf!! Siento que ese último cap fue más largo de lo normal, ¿no? Yo siento... Como sea, si me tardé tanto fue porque en verdad mi mente estaba vacía (¿o debo decir llena por ciertas personas? u///u)... Cof cof, mejor sigamos con el cap 5. Mil gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi fic, la última vez que recibí muchos reviews me emocioné muchísimo ^-°. Gracias!! Y grax otra vez a Lizzie Hojaverde por ayudarme a escribir este cap a las 3 de la mañana... aún no me recupero de la desvelada, mis ojitos están así - @¬@ pero valió la pena ^-^... o__O... ¿no? Ustedes dirán. No olviden dejar Reviews!! Y perdonen si el cap está largo. U__U  
  
*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*  
  
Remember that night, you wore that dress  
It flowed thorugh our lips, drink after drink  
And kiss after kiss  
I'm still holding on, day after day,  
Don't run away.  
  
Capítulo cinco: Chicos perdidos, sentimientos encontrados  
  
-¡Cambio de planes!- anunció Ray al día siguiente durante el desayuno.  
  
-¿Cómo que "cambio de planes"?- inquirió Takao.  
  
-Sí, es que les había dicho que los iba a llevar a unos jardines, ¿no? Bueno, por algún motivo los han cerrado temporalmente y en lugar de eso vamos a ir a un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Qué dicen?  
  
-Si me hubieras avisado antes entonces sí iba- dijo Kai mirando a Ray.  
  
-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo? ¿No te avisé?- preguntó Ray sin creer que no le había dicho a Kai. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?  
  
-No, por lo visto no, Ray.  
  
-Bueno... pues si quieres acompañarnos, entonces... yo...  
  
-Como sea, sí voy- lo cortó Kai desviando la mirada-. No quiero que te pierdas.  
  
Takao se atragantó con algo. Sabía que Kai había querido decir "No quiero que te escapes otra vez con Max", pero no dijo nada.  
  
Tiempo después (alrededor del mediodía) ya estaban los cuatro dentro del bosque, caminando sin rumbo fijo realmente. De nuevo Ray y Max se habían adelantado, pero mantenían una distancia suficiente para que Kai (que venía atrás con Takao) lograra ver qué sucedía.  
  
-Oye Kai- dijo Takao después de un rato-, ¿quieres que tire a Max por un acantilado para que estés con Ray?-. Por alguna razón ya le daba igual lo que pasara con Max, pero por otro lado se arrepintió de haber dicho eso...  
  
En realidad quería que Ray y Max estuvieran la eternidad juntos para que él pudiera estar con Kai.  
  
"Diablos", pensó abatido. "Nunca puedo decir algo inteligente y coherente cuando Kai está cerca..."  
  
Pero Kai estaba en su mundo. Tenía a Ray en frente, siempre lo había querido, y además, ¿para qué negar que sí quería matar a Max? Aunque... más cerca que eso, específicamente a su lado, tenía a este niño, tratando de ayudarlo y haciendo lo posible para ponerlo de buen humor. ¿Por qué de pronto se portaba así? ¿Y por qué la últimamente Kai había estado tan empeñado en seguir a Takao?  
  
Kai sonrió. "Vaya, Hiwatari", dijo una segunda voz dentro de su cabeza. "Parece que alguien está enam..."  
  
-Kai, ¡Kai, despierta! ¿Tienes idea de dónde hemos ido a parar?  
  
La voz de Takao lo regresó a la realidad. Kai alzó la vista y vio que no había caminos, ni rastro de Ray o de Max, y no digamos señales...  
  
-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Carajo, ahora sí estamos perdidos- maldijo Kai  
  
-¿Yo avisarte? ¡Yo te venía siguiendo! Pensé que tú sabías por dónde íbamos.  
  
Kai lanzó un bufido. Sí, Takao era muy lindo, pero también muy estúpido. Aún así...  
  
-Camina- le dijo-. A ver si llegamos a algún lado.  
  
***  
  
-Perdidos. Completamente perdidos y alejados de la civilización...  
  
-Max, cálmate...  
  
-¡Que me calme! ¡Por Dios! ¡Bien podemos estar hasta Timbuctú y ni en cuenta! ¡Pensé que tú sabías el camino!- gritó Max histérico.  
  
-No, pero podemos caminar y ver si...  
  
-¡Caminar! ¡Sí, y con eso vamos a regresar! ¡Caminando a lo idiota, dirás!  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos estamos juntos...- dijo Ray-.  
  
Max volteó a verlo con una expresión de "no tienes remedio".  
  
-Es que...- dijo un poco más calmado-. No sabía... no sé donde estamos, no me quiero perder solo... Es decir... quiero...  
  
Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los brazos de Ray que ahora estaban alrededor de Max.  
  
-Quiero estar contigo, Ray, como ayer, como antier, como todos los días. Quiero que estés conmigo- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ray.  
  
-¿Aunque estemos los dos perdidos?- preguntó éste.  
  
-Mejor aún- respondió Max  
  
_________________________________________________________ 


	6. Blender

Y primero que nada, como siempre, los agradecimientos por los reviews de la gente que dejó review (valga la rebuznancia, pero como sea u_û).  
  
Bunny Saito: Caray, Bunny, muchas gracias por seguir este fic ^-^ sobre todo porque este agradecimiento va doble por dejar review doble (uno x cada cap). Y, sí, Saito, la "Chuchy" tiene talento, pero sobretodo cerebro ò__ó ookami baboso... ù_û Humf!!  
  
Mónica Bloom: Te he dicho mil veces que los amores los encuentras hasta en la sopa, y no se vale que estés depre por un fulano que no valora lo mucha mujer que eres. Mejor hazle como yo: Recuérdale a su madre y después ten un serrucho a la mano para matarlo. "Los vdderos amigos son los que, después de que cometiste una estupidez, no creen que vuelva a suceder lo mismo"  
  
Yuuna Ushiha: Grax otra vez por dejar un review a esta disparatada historia ^-° Ah, y sobre tu pregunta, subí el tercer cap solito y el cuarto y el quinto cap juntos... ahora va el sexto solito como perro y pronto los demás.  
  
Dark Girl Kon: Gracias por los halagos al fic ^////^ Reviews como el tuyo me suben el ánimo (aunque esté enferma y por demás agripada, pero weno ú____ù). Mil gracias!!  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17: A petición tuya, este cap va inspirado en tu review (probablemente ambas seamos de mente cochambrosa pero los caps así suelen quedar bastante bien, nu?? n_o). Ah, y espero encontrarte en el msn xq leyendo tu historia y tus reviews tengo muxas ganas de conocerte ^---^!!!! (- la emocionada U___U)  
  
Tsubaza Winner: Escribí a Kai de esa manera (medio distraído u__û) porque necesita saber qué es lo que siente, y qué mejor que quedarse en el bosque solitos con Takao (muejeje). Además (*suspiro algo triste*), está en pequeña parte inspirado en mis distracciones... o___O.. pero como sea, gracias x el review!!!  
  
Tsuki-Black: Sip, ésa es la pareja principal aunque va a haber otra (la que queda, no soy muy creativa en eso de meter personajes... T___T), pero anyways Grax x el review n.n!!!  
  
Malena: Sé que la notaría está ocupada (con eso de que compras almas sin ton ni son ¬_¬), pero anyway gracias a ti y a tu jefecito por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic, aunque Dark Sullie no me haya dejado ni una aceituna T____T espero verla pronto, pero weno... COF COF, como sea, gracias por tu tiempo y por el review. Saludos tmb a la Fundación Dimensión Descolorida ^-°!!!  
  
Women venus: Trataré de hacerla más larga, pero es que siento que se hace pesado leer caps largos U____U pero anyway tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. Muchas gracias por el mail, me alegra conocer a alguien tmb de México y gracias por el review!!!  
  
Aguila Fanel: Pues todo lo que hago es por ustedes y para ustedes, gente que se toma la molestia de leer mis locos fics (aunque por ahora sólo es uno, pero pronto comenzará la invasión "Amy Hiwatari", muejeje). Anyways muchas gracias por los comentarios y por el review!!  
  
Bueno, gracias por seguir la loca historia de una loca autora. Y, pues... A LEER SE HA DICHO!!!! ^o^ .... (**grillos**) ¬_¬U lo siento, me emocioné.... U__U  
  
*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*  
  
What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better  
  
You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender  
  
So I'll wait here for your final answer,  
  
Yeah, your final answer  
  
Capítulo seis: Blender  
  
Llevaban ya varias horas caminado entre los árboles, sin dar con ninguna señal de vida inteligente, y Takao y Kai ya estaban empezando a desesperarse.  
  
Takao miró al cielo. Había comenzado a oscurecer, y cada vez se hacía más difícil seguir el ritmo de caminata de Kai.  
  
"Kai...", pensó Takao. "Un momento...". Se estremeció al dar con la idea de que estaba a solas con Kai, perdido y casi a oscuras.  
  
Lanzó un suspiro y sin más se dejó caer en el suelo cubierto de hojas. El ruido hizo que Kai se detuviera.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Estoy cansado, Kai. ¿Podemos detenernos un momento?  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
Kai se recostó a la derecha de Takao y cerró los ojos. Tenía que pensar... ¿Aún sentía algo por Ray? ¿O ya había quedado en el olvido? Aquella vez en el restaurante Kai se molestó bastante porque Ray estaba con Max. Aunque, por otro lado, se sentía muy a gusto con Takao... Vaya, ni él mismo sabía a quién quería realmente.  
  
Kai sintió que alguien lo observaba. Abrió los ojos y miró a Takao justo en el momento en que éste desviaba la vista.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo chistoso en la cara?  
  
-No, no es nada- respondió Takao enrojeciendo. Kai no era el único que no sabía lo que sentía.  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Kai mientras se incorporaba.  
  
"Si necesito poner esto en orden, es ahora o nunca", pensó Kai. Se fue acercando a Takao hasta que éste podía ver de cerca los impactantes ojos de su capitán.  
  
"Ay, Dios", pensó Takao poniéndose nervioso.  
  
-Déjame verte, Takao, a lo mejor hay algo en tus ojos que no he visto...- dijo Kai mientras tomaba el mentón de Takao con la mano izquierda y lo iba acercando a su rostro...  
  
Pero entonces el nervioso chico japonés se acordó de dos personas que aun sin estar físicamente podrían arruinar el momento. ¿No se suponía que a Kai le gustaba Ray? ¿Se atrevería a besar a Kai cuando aún sentía algo por Max?  
  
Los labios de Kai respondieron esas preguntas, aunque en realidad Takao no respondió al beso pues estaba en estado de shock, todavía con los pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza.  
  
Kai supuso que había tomado a Takao por sorpresa, de hecho él mismo se sorprendía de haberlo hecho... pero ya qué se podía hacer. Recostó a Takao en el suelo lleno de hojas y se divirtió jugando un rato con su boca; le agradaba esa sensación de que estuviera medio abierta. Eso le dejaba a Kai hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Incluso se atrevió a besarle el cuello y sonrió al percibir un ligero temblor de Takao, pero él seguía sin hacer nada.  
  
Después de un rato a Kai le resultó algo deprimente que sólo él pusiera algo de acción, por lo que se separó. Pudo ver que Takao tenía una expresión del más grande desconcierto y (a pesar de la oscuridad) que se había puesto aún más colorado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Takao? Parece que estuve besando a un muerto...  
  
-¿A qué demonios quieres llegar con esto?- le preguntó Takao, contrariado y enojado, pues desde la perspectiva de Takao, había sido un beso son ton ni son-. ¿No se supone que te gustaba Ray? Explícame Kai, de verdad no te entiendo...  
  
A Kai le habría gustado aclararle que necesitaba ver qué tanto le gustaba Takao, pero no se atrevía a expresar sus sentimientos por él. No aún. No ahora que él estaba loco por Max, eso lo sabía, era ilógico decirle lo mucho que había empezado a gustarle cuando menos de 24 horas antes había dicho que estaba en crisis por Ray.  
  
-Escucha, Takao, tengo que admitir que aún siento algo por Ray, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, pero es que...- Kai no supo qué decir, por lo que Takao tomó el beso como mera calentura.  
  
-¡Perfecto!- dijo Takao entendiendo las cosas (o más bien malentendiéndolas)-. Haz lo que quieras, Kai, pero a mí ya no me metas.  
  
Dicho esto se levantó y echó a andar. No supo si Kai lo siguió.  
  
***  
  
-Por lo menos sé que algún día vamos a llegar.  
  
-Obvio, Ray, pero ya me cansé de dar vueltas a lo idiota. Quiero estar en mi cama, en mi cuarto, en el hotel. O en tu casa, si prefieres. Kai tiene su propia habitación y Takao y yo compartimos una. Podrías secuestrarme y pasaría la noche contigo...  
  
-¿No te preocupas nada por los otros, Max?  
  
-¿Para qué? Sé que Takao ha de estar como loco buscándome. Buscándonos- agregó rápidamente.  
  
-¿Sólo a ti? No veo por qué. Hasta donde me acuerdo todos éramos amigos. A menos que...  
  
Max puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Pues sí, Ray. Sorpréndete. Sé que Takao siente algo por mí.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?  
  
-Intuición- dijo Max como si tal cosa  
  
-¿Y no has hecho nada al respecto?- preguntó Ray. La noticia realmente le había caído de sorpresa, pero lo que más le aturdía era que Max se la tomara tan a la ligera y que ni siquiera se molestaba en aclarar las cosas con Takao-. ¿Tan tranquilo estás?  
  
-Pues sí. Te tengo a ti, ¿no? No necesito otra cosa. Estoy feliz contigo y créeme, no pienso cambiarlo sólo porque a él no le parece.  
  
Ray no respondió. Sí, Max y él ya estaban formalmente juntos desde hace días. Pero, ¿por qué Max se comportaba de esa manera tan cruel? Aunque, pensándolo bien, Ray también estaba muy a gusto con Max. Quién sabe, a lo mejor con el tiempo a Takao se le olvidaría Max... Por lo pronto Ray y el chico rubio se centrarían en su relación. No había por qué preocuparse tanto en ese momento.  
  
-Shhh. Espera, Max- dijo Ray de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Oíste algo?  
  
-Sí, creo que son los otros...  
  
***  
  
~Notas de la autora~  
  
Definitivamente me gustaron más los otros caps. Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar pero fue porque estuve trabajando en una obra de teatro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, además estuve bastante deprimida, enojada, frustrada, decepcionada con ganas de asesinar y por demás enferma, así que creo que tanto sentimiento revuelto afectó mi cerebro. Por eso le puse "Blender" a este cap: una auténtica licuadora de emociones.  
  
Como ya dije, a mí no me gustó tanto como los otros, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes. Ah, y si en el review ponen "Mike (me reservo explicaciones, ya que sólo dos o tres personas lo conocen, comprobado) es un inútil y terminará muerto" me alegrarán el día más de lo que ya hacen dejando un review. Muchas gracias por leer!!!! 


	7. Lejos, cerca

Aunque suene cursi, este fic no sería nada sin los reviews de todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer - así que aquí van los agradecimientos:  
  
Kokoro Yana: Si a alguien le tengo que agradecer por ayudarme a salir de mi trauma existencial, definitivamente eres tú -°. Nunca creí que alguien halagara tanto esta historia de una humilde servidora uu Leí tu review una y otra vez, aún sin creer lo lejos que han llegado estas lokeras publicadas nn al menos para ti. ¡Y LA POSDATA! O.O Fue maravillosa ---- !!! Casi me pongo a gritar de la emoción (Nid: eres cursi ¬¬ / Amy: y tú eres tonto... como sea... uû). Odio a ese malviviente con todo lo que un -ya muy destrozado- corazón puede, ésta última casi me mata; pero en fin... Nunca se pone más oscuro como cuando va a amanecer (Nid: No manches!! Ya cállate!! / Amy: No te estaba hablando a ti, metiche / Nyx: Y esto es todos los días --U). Creo que ya te aburrí. No suelo decir ese tipo de cosas, pero como sea... Gracias de aquí a Andrómeda y de regreso las veces que se pueda, por todo el a-poyo (Amy: Jaja!! "poyo" jaja!! n.n Ups, lo siento... es que suena divetigracioso oo) y los reviews que me mandas. Gracias!! Y prometo leer alguna de tus historias!! Aunque ojalá sea antes del año 2025... estoy en exámenes finales... Pero si prometo algo, lo cumplo - (Nid: Aunque sea mil años después oô?? / Amy: Más vale tarde que nunca u.u / Nid: por eso siempre llegar tarde a la escuela ¬¬ / Nyx: MARY HAS A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB... ( intento desesperado por hacernos callar)  
  
Malena: ¡Mil gracias por el review! Leí tu enciclopedia, digo, carta (COF COF --U), el mismo día que me la diste. ¡Tantas series y yo de auténtica ignorante! . ¡Gori!. Como sea, lo de tu obra, yo la quise ver, PERO ya sabes que mi titular sufre de menopausia masculina. ¡Mi alma mordió a tu gato! JAJAJAJA ¡Eso si es gracioso! (ups... ignora lo que dije ..U No me encierres!! No me encierres!!). Cuando quieras te ayudo con tu fic, tu "drama telenovelero", estoy segura que será un éxito!! (tipo manager de pop star)  
  
Lizzie: Disculpe usted, Señora Madam u.u Como sea, si no te he puesto en lo agradecimientos, no es intencional, lo sabes, sino que soy medio distraída, pero siempre vas a ser mi PF y tu reviews siempre me caen de perlas. Me alegro mucho cuando veo que leíste mi historia y que le estás haciendo promoción - Aunque Sandra no me ha dejado ni un pepino, no digamos un review T.T pero aún así mil gracias por leer mi fic. Sí, se me ocurren estas cosas porque recuerda que el beso lo soñé, y acuérdate qué pasaba u.u Aquí nadie se ahogó... XD Btw, mando saludos a Hojaverde al cuadrado. MATA A LUCERdO.. MATA A LUCERDO..  
  
Mónica Bloom: Chiva, sabes que tu tmb eres mi hermana "putativa" (aunque no sé si realmente eso significa "adoptiva" --U), y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de ller este loco fic, porque sabes que estoy loca. Serán gays, pero no me vas a negar que están WOW --- (slurp!!! ( la baba..). Prometo leer tu fic, porque si tu lees el mío, yo leeré el tuyo y te mandaré un review gay para que seas feliz. ÉL TIENE LA CULPA POR SER TAN SANGRÓN Y TÚ TMB POR SEGUIR PENSANDO EN ÉL, ¡¡GORI!! . Mátalo, mátalo  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Desgraciadamente hay personas crueles, y te confieso que Max está inspirado en dos personas de mi escuela que son así de egoístas (sólo que ellos no lo saben XD). Como sea, muchísmas gracias por el review, porque eso quiere decir que la historia no va tan mal como me la imagino u.u Estos caps van a petición de u review sobre el romance, aunque debo admitir que ya me pegó la yaoi-manía, y espero me dejes un review pa' que me digas cómo quedó, nu?? Gracias!!  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17: XDDD Claro que sí!! El yaoi es la neta y además es divertido, no te parece?? Nah, no eres una pervertida, porque si no, yo también sería una pervertida, y entonces me echarían de mi escuela porque es religiosa o Jo jo... Qué bueno que te encontré el 17 de mayo en el msn. Tu ávatar era hermoso. Espero encontrarte otra vez porque como no tengo internet en mi casa, tengo que ir a cfés, y eso sale caro...Pero como sea, me conecto entre 7 y 8 de la noche... cuando hay presupuesto, claro --U Grax x el review!!!  
  
Bunny Saito: Wow no sabes lo agradable que es recibir un review de una escritora tan maravillosa como tú. Me hago chiquita ante tus historias (alabada seas XD). Anyways... CÓMO TE ATREVES A ATAR A BUNNY ASÍ, SAITO?? QUÉ TE CREES?? AUNQUE TIENES CARA DE CHISTE NO DAS GRACIA!! Patético... Pero como sea, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, ookami u.u Tengo que agradecértelo aunque no quiera... Sólo una cosa: cuando Bunny escriba no la interrumpas ni manches con huellas su trabajo, ni tires pelo, EWWW!!! úshala, úshala, lobo malo Gracias Bunny!!!  
  
Tsubaza Winner: Max está inspirado en dos personas de mi escuela que son así de crueles (me consta), al final de la historia diré quiénes son, muejeje. "Mas que calentura"?? XDDD No imagino qué puede ser más que una calentura en medio del bosque a oscuras con alguien... XDDD Ojalá Kai fuera real .. (Dios, ya pensé mal...). Weno, entonces a ver cuando nos vemos en el msn (te tengo en contactos oO?? Si no te agregaré nn). Y mil gracias!!!  
  
Yuuna Ushiha: Espero que la próxima actualización no sea en el año 2025, porque estoy en exámenes finales, sabes, y son medio pesados... Como sea, si quieres saber si se quedan los dos, tienes que seguir leyendo nn (Nid : Obvio) Pero créeme que tus reviews son muy útiles, en idea shalalá shalalá. Btw: todos tenemos algo de inocencia, así como todos tenemos algo de gays (checa mi bio para mayor info). Gracias por el review!!  
  
Zei Kinomiya: XDD Gracias por el review!! Aunque puede que haya gente a la que no le guste la historia, pero anyway gracias por ofrecerte como Golpeadora Oficial (Nid: patético ¬¬ / Amy: No te pregunté). Aunque, como dije en el primer cap (creo), prefiero una crítica a quedarme con las manos vacías. Aunque, si personas lindas y consideradas como tú me mandas reviews que me ponen de muy wen humor, no creo que suceda. Mil gracias!!!  
  
He dicho que no me gustan tanto los caps largos, pero ya qué... u.u Todo sea por Santa Susanita de los Alcatraces...  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Capítulo siete: Lejos, cerca  
  
No supieron ni cómo le hicieron para salir del mentado bosque, sólo que unas horas más tarde, Takao y Max estaban en su habitación del hotel, hartos, cansados y de algún modo sin ganas de hablar. Ambos estaban de espaldas al otro.  
  
-Y, ¿te divertiste con Kai?- inquirió Max.  
  
-Tu pregunta suena a que nos estuvimos besando o algo así-dijo Takao tratando de hablar con indiferencia pero sintiendo cómo el color le subía por las mejillas.  
  
-Yo nunca dije eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo besaste?- preguntó Max en un tono de "no eres capaz".  
  
Takao no respondió. Simplemente dejó que Max se acostara a dormir. Un rato después él también estaba en su cama, pero mirando al techo y pensando en lo mucho que aún quería a Max... Pensándolo fríamente, era absurdo; pero se siente con el corazón, no con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no simplemente se olvidaba de él?  
  
Takao lanzó un suspiro resignado y con una última mirada al chico rubio cerró los ojos.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A la mañana siguiente estaban como de costumbre Kai, Takao, Ray y Max desayunando en el hotel. Takao se preguntaba por qué diablos Ray no desayunaba en su casa, pues no estaba lejos de allí... A lo mejor tenía mucho dinero para gastar.  
  
"...Ése es el problema de Ray", pensó Takao. "Se gasta a lo idiota. Algún día se dará cuenta que Max sólo lo utiliza...".  
  
-Bueno- dijo Max interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Takao-. Hoy voy a salir; quiero ir a conocer un lugar lejos de aquí. Como se hace mucho tiempo de ida y de vuelta, volveré mañana por la mañana.  
  
-Mmmh, y supongo que no vas a ir solo, ¿verdad?- dijo Takao. Estaba seguro que Max diría "Y Ray vendrá conmigo".  
  
-Pues sí, voy solo- dijo Max zanjando la conversación. Dejó dinero en la mesa, se levantó y se fue.  
  
Entonces Kai miró a Ray directamente a los ojos. Ray se puso medio colorado y bajó la vista. Obviamente, Max estaba mintiendo.  
  
-Sí, bueno, como sea- dijo Ray algo nervioso bajo los taladrantes ojos escarlata de Kai-. Me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Takao cuando Max y Ray se habían ido-. ¿Y algún día piensas explicarme qué pasó ayer en el bosque?  
  
-Sí, tal vez algún día- respondió Kai con su típico sarcasmo. No quería exteriorizar sus emociones; después de todo, nunca lo había hecho.  
  
-¿Y ese día es...?  
  
-No lo sé. Quizás hoy, o mañana. O la semana que entra. Puede que no te lo diga hasta que me esté muriendo- dijo Kai. Estaba decidido a no decirle nada aún; sin embargo no se daba cuenta de que estaba jugando con la confianza de Takao; así suele suceder, que cuando estás enamorado, la cabeza no funciona correctamente .  
  
-Te estoy hablando en serio Kai -. Es que estoy muy...  
  
"Un sinónimo para 'confundido por el beso', un sinónimo para 'confundido por el beso', un sinónimo para...", pensó Takao. No quería que Kai supiera lo mucho que le había gustado tenerlo cerca de él, ya que si el beso no había sido sincero, no tenía caso creer que algo podría pasar.  
  
-¿Alterado?- dijo Kai.  
  
Takao no respondió. Miró a Kai a los ojos... sintió cómo su corazón le daba un vuelco. Sí, definitivamente Kai lo alteraba bastante.  
  
-Yo...- comenzó a decir Takao-. No puedo esperar más, Kai ¿Por qué me besaste? Necesito tu respuesta.  
  
-La tendrás, pero no hoy. No ahora.  
  
Kai también se levantó y se fue, dejando a un muy confundido Takao perdido en sus pensamientos  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
-¿La tienes?  
  
-Claro, después de que salió la tomé del escritorio. Ni cuenta se dio.  
  
-Es una locura Max, te lo digo en serio- dijo Ray medio perdiendo la paciencia-. Es una verdadera estupidez, es lo más irracional que se te pudo haber ocurrido, es lo más...  
  
-¿Placentero? Vamos, Ray, sonará disparatado, pero créeme que no te vas a arrepentir.  
  
-¿Y por qué justamente en su habitación?  
  
-Porque si te quieres esconder del enemigo, lo mejor es esconderse CON el enemigo.  
  
-¿Así que ahora son enemigos?  
  
-Ya cálmate, Ray, era sólo una metáfora. Reserva tus energías. Las vas a necesitar.  
  
"Lo siento, Kai", pensó Max sarcásticamente con una sonrisa torcida. "Esta vez has perdido".  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Kai no supo cuántas horas pasó en la plaza, sólo que en un momento levantó la vista y vio que había oscurecido. Cuando paseaba para pensar, o simplemente para estar solo un rato perdía toda noción del tiempo. Seguramente eran alrededor de las diez. Miró a un gran reloj que estaba en un esquina. Las doce y media.  
  
"Ay, diablos", pensó Kai. "No me van a dejar entrar a estas horas..."  
  
Echó a correr rumbo al hotel, y tuvo varios problemas para que lo dejaran pasar. Quejándose del retraso, tomó un elevador y se dirigió a la habitación 618. Necesitaba descansar, había sido un día muy largo. Metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo para sacar la llave del cuarto. Pero la llave no estaba, buscó una y otra vez en los lugares en los que la pudo haber guardado, pero no la encontró. ¿Dónde diablos la pudo haber dejado?  
  
Pensó en ir a la recepción y pedir un repuesto, pero ya era pasada la medianoche y dudaba que alguien estuviera abajo a esas horas. Si con trabajos lo habían dejado pasar...  
  
No tenía otra opción. Llamó al cuarto de Takao (el 617 estaba al lado), para ver si aún estaba despierto y preguntarle si podía quedarse en la cama vacía de Max, ya que dormían en un mismo cuarto.  
  
Takao le abrió la puerta, algo adormilado, pero en cuanto vio a Kai, se le quitó el sueño de inmediato.  
  
-¡Kai!- dijo sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto? ¿Se te perdió la llave?-. preguntó Takao a lo menso, como siempre que hacía cuando Kai se le aparecía de repente.  
  
-Sí, soy yo. Necesito que me dejes dormir aquí. Estuve paseando. No puedo abrir la puerta. Sí, se me perdió la llave- dijo Kai tratando de responder a tanta pregunta-. ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro, pasa. Y... bueno, al cama de Max está vacía, si quieres dormir allí.  
  
-Ni modo que duerma en el sillón, Takao-. Dijo Kai y sonrió; pero no era uno de sus gestos sarcásticos, era más bien una sonrisa sincera, pues sabía que Takao estaba nervioso, y en parte él también lo estaba. Kai había terminado por aceptar que sentía por Takao algo más que amistad. Lo quería. En verdad lo quería, casi con la misma intensidad que a Ray, pero ahora eso no importaba.  
  
Takao se acostó pero no podía dormir, simplemente no podía. Sentía la mirada de Kai sobre él, y estaba seguro de que podía oír cómo su corazón latía frenéticamente.  
  
¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca de Kai y aún así no poder estar juntos? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento por Max que aún lo agobiaba? 


	8. Rosas

Capítulo ocho: Rosas  
  
Takao se hizo el dormido para evitar una plática con Kai. No era que no quisiera hablarle, si no que más bien necesitaba pensar.  
  
Kai en vedad creyó que Takao ya estaba dormido  
  
"Niño dormilón", pensó cariñosamente.  
  
Lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó en la cama, recordando que era donde dormía Max, y casi jurando que éste estaba en algún lugar de China junto a Ray. Trató de no pensar mas en él y en el cariño que ridículamente aún sentía por él.  
  
Kai descorrió las cortinas de la habitación, lo que hizo que Takao gruñera por la súbita llegada de un sol radiante de lleno en su cara.  
  
-Arriba, Takao. No piensas quedarte todo el día ahí, ¿o sí? Te puedes quedar pegado a las sábanas.  
  
-Gracias por el consejo, Kai- dijo Takao desperezándose y quitándose la playera de su ropa de dormir. Ya estaba por quitarse el pantalón cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba recargado en la pared observándolo.  
  
-¿Te importaría?- le preguntó Takao.  
  
Kai se encogió de hombros. Estaba pensando en que nunca, de las muchas veces que se había quedado a solas con Ray, nunca lo había visto como estaba viendo a Takao.  
  
Era gracioso. Tanto que quería a Ray y nunca se habían besado. Irónico.  
  
-Como sea- dijo Kai encogiéndose de hombros-, te espero abajo para desayunar.  
  
Minutos después estaban ambos en el restaurante.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo Kai-, necesito ir a la recepción por una copia de las llaves.  
  
-¿La fobia de las aves?- preguntó Takao distraídamente.  
  
Kai se rió y Takao se sintió enrojecer, dándose cuenta que la humanidad de Kai había vuelto a hacer que dijera una estupidez.  
  
A pesar de que había bajado la mirada, Takao sonrió. La sonrisa de Kai era maravillosa. Tanto tiempo de verlo con una actitud de indiferencia al equipo, y de pronto, estaba frente a él, viendo cómo una de las personas más increíbles en todos los sentidos se reía. Ni Max tenía una sonrisa tan impactante.  
  
"Y otra vez pensando en ese...", pensó Takao. "Necesito un exorcismo".  
  
Al parecer se había puesto serio porque Kai le preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Hmmm, ya sé. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí aprovechando que ellos no están?  
  
-Kai, -dijo Takao. Acababa de formularse otra pregunta para Kai-. ¿Todavía quieres a Ray?  
  
-Puede ser- respondió Kai, y su voz se hizo más seria.-. ¿También quieres la respuesta ahora?  
  
Takao suspiró. Había veces en que Kai daba la impresión de querer estar con él para olvidar a Ray un rato, otras parecía interesado en él... Nunca podría comprenderlo; era como tratar de salir del laberinto de Creta sin hilo y sin Artemisa.  
  
Pagaron la cuenta, se levantaron y fueron hacia la recepción. Kai pidió las llaves de su cuarto. Estaba a punto de ir por sus cosas cuando Takao lo detuvo.  
  
-Yo voy- dijo-. Necesito sacar unas cosas también.  
  
Subió los pisos hasta llegar al cuarto 617. Sacó su gorra, algo de dinero y luego fue al cuarto de Kai, el 618.  
  
Mientras pensaba que estaba a punto de pasar todo un día al lado de Kai, se preguntó dónde podía estar Max. A lo mejor estuvo en un hotel y ahora estaba perdido, pues nunca supo orientarse adecuadamente; o tal vez pasó la noche en casa de Ray, lo cual era muy probable...  
  
Takao metió la llave, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Lo que vio adentro le dio la respuesta de dónde había estado Max la noche anterior.  
  
Y por lo visto no había estado solo...  
  
Kai se impacientó. Decidió subir a ver qué pasaba con Takao. A lo mejor se le había olvidado el camino de regreso o algo así.  
  
Takao estaba en shock. Acababa de ver a Max y a Ray en la cama de Kai, en el cuarto de Kai, disfrutando de lo que podían dos personas desnudas en una misma cama. Sus ropas en el piso, el cuarto a media luz y una risa ligera que flotaba en el aire. A pesar de que las sábanas les cubrían la mitad de sus cuerpos, era obvio que...  
  
Parecía ridículo, no podía ser... Max se había ido... pero entonces recordó que Ray no se había aparecido en todo ese tiempo. Todas las piezas encajaban.  
  
"Así que tomaron la llave de Kai", pensó Takao furioso. "No la encontraba, y no se les ocurrió otra cosa mejor..."  
  
Parecía que lo habían hecho adrede. Quiso entrar y matarlos, pero no pudo.  
  
Emparejó la puerta (Ni Ray ni Max se habían dado cuenta de que lo que Takao acababa de ver),y se recargó en una pared, mirando al techo y con una expresión de escepticismo. La imagen de Ray de espaldas encima de Max le daba vueltas en la cabeza...  
  
En esas estaba cuando llegó Kai.  
  
-Llevo años esperándote. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
  
Takao estaba muy alterado e impactado como para contestar. Trató de avisarle a Kai que no entrara a la habitación pero su garganta le dolía del coraje.  
  
-¿Qué no vas a responder?  
  
Kai abrió la puerta, y, casualmente, ésta chirrió a más no poder. De seguro ya había visto la escenita de Max y Ray porque se oyó un "¡Qué demonios...!", luego un sonido de algo que se rompía, alguien (Takao no pudo distinguir si fue Ray o Max) que gritaba "¡No, Kai!",y finalmente la voz inconfundible de Kai, llena de odio: "¡Bastardo, ¿cómo pudiste?!"  
  
Kai salió del cuarto dando un portazo, luego se dirigió a la pared más cercana y se recargó en ella con ambas manos, respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
-¡En mi cuarto!- gritó Kai-. ¡En mi cama! ¡En mi maldita cama!  
  
Takao quiso tranquilizarlo, pero un sabor amargo se extendía por su garganta. Kai estaba furioso.  
  
-¡¿Cómo carajo pudo hacerme esto?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él lo sabía! ¿Cómo pudo...?  
  
El chico de cabellos azules se acercó a una ventana y, sin pensar, la golpeó. Bajó la mano con el puño cerrado. Takao se dio cuenta de que gotas de sangre se escurrían de la mano de Kai al piso.  
  
-Bastardo- dijo con la voz temblorosa, mientras se recargaba en la pared y se dejaba caer al suelo-. Pero me has liberado... aquí terminó todo...  
  
Takao se acercó a Kai y se quedó de pie frente a él.  
  
-¿La respuesta a la pregunta de la mañana era "todavía", verdad?  
  
Kai se levantó, humillado por ver lágrimas de coraje surgiendo de sus ojos, mirando al piso y sin poder responder. Quiso responderle a Takao ahora que estaba equivocado. Esa inmadurez no era propia de Ray. Aunque le había dolido, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No estaba dispuesto a estar confundido más tiempo.  
  
Ray acababa de quedar atrás; por lo que Kai acababa de ver y por tantas otras cosas que, cegado por Max, Ray había hecho.  
  
-Takao- dijo Kai con un hilo de voz-. Yo...  
  
Takao no necesitaba oírlo. Simplemente llevó a Kai a caminar por ahí, lejos del mundo que se les acababa de venir encima.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
¡Wiu-wiu-wiu! (ok, no --U). ¡Por fin actualizado! Sé que me tardé mucho, pero no es mi culpa whew Es que han de saber que estoy por entrar en exámenes finales la semana pasada entregué un trabajo de 58 hojas (neta), y además el tarado de mi maestro de física me dejó hacer un (¿cómo se llamaba?) "motor eléctrico de corriente directa", absurdo. O sea, ¡apenas puedo poner un foco de mi casa y ya quieren que arme un motor! Looser.  
  
Btw: A este capítulo le puse "Rosas" (no tiene nada que ver con La Oreja de Van Gogh), porque para mi las rosas significan hipocresía XDD (soy rara...)  
  
Como sea, gracias por seguir leyendo, y no olviden dejar esos maravillosos reviews que me alegran la vida entre tanta basura (sobre todo aquél imbécil que... bueno...). Dejen reviewcitos y que Dios se los pague con muchos stipteases.  
  
See ya!  
  
Amy Hiwatari. 


	9. Nada que perder, todo por ganar

Heme aquí de vuelta, publicando sólo un cap porque no me gustan los caps largos y este salió como longaniza de supermercado, así que en una semana aprox subo el final TT  
  
Nyx: Tanquila, Amy, ¿por qué lloras? Oo  
  
Amy: de la emoción úù  
  
Nid: Eres patética Amy ¬¬ por eso tuviste aquel problema con Mike, recuerda...  
  
Se oye un "¡PAF!", luego un "¡ZOCK!", luego un "¡BOOM!" y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a saber de Nid.  
  
Agradezco infinitamente que ya no voy a ver a mi "profesor" de física (Terminó la escuela!! Miu!! =-=) y a todas las personas que han dejado un review y que con ello han logrado que esta historia haya llegado hasta donde está.  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Grax x desearme suerte en los exámenes, desde mi punto de vista salí bien... pero mi mamá tiene la última palabra. Como sea, gracias por tu review, te darás cuenta de que si hay amor verdadero, en dondequiera existe. El próximo cap (ya lo tengo, aun no lo voy a subir) fue con ayuda de tu pqueño y gay review, así que mil gracias!! (PS. Si te preguntas porqué digo "pequeño y gay" checa mi bio)  
  
Malena: mira que recolectar firmas de gente estúpido es tu hobbie favorito, así que si ya conseguiste el alma de Silvia y la mía propia (que por cierto es MUY cara), entonces ya te puedes independizar, meter tu proyecto en la SAGARPA e iniciar tu propio negocio XDD Como sea, gracias por tu review y creo q gracias a gente como tú voy a superar mi meta o MIU!!!  
  
Sra de Naco Gay: Chiva no me la vas a creer pero soñé que tu y Naco Gay se casaban y tenían pequeños y gays hijos.. OO raro nu?? Pero espero que se haga realidad, ya ves q Adriana casi se suena a la gorda esa de Claudia, así que ojala... Btw: quiero ver tu fic publicado YA porque si no sessha se va a enojar mucho.  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: Sip, es el primer RR que recibo de tu maravillosa persona, y déjame decirte qu me puso de muy wuen humor recibir un review que decía que habías leido la historia desde antes. No te preocupes por nop haber dejado RR antes, uno solo vale muchísimo y esos pequeños detalles me alegran la vida (Dios, qué cursi se oyó OÔ). Anyways esta semana termino el fic, así que muchas gracias por leerlo!!  
  
Lizzie: Yo tmb te quero mucho pisho MIU!!! Y grax x leer este loco fic de tu loca prima, no se si hayas llorado realmente ero anyways las cebollas abundan en el planeta.. no te preocupes por lo de Chano, dale un golpe tipo Herm en HP PoA y ya estuvo -!! Que no?? Bueno, tonces dile a Beto q te haga el favor de decirle que eso que te dijo es una estupidez.  
  
Kokoro Yana: Ojalá el cap 10 y el 11 (ya los fianles) salgan tan bien como dicies... yo sólo me esfuerzo por que uds pasen un wuen rato leyendo estas locuras de una cabecita algo loca, pero como sea, hay personas que crees conocer y que al final.. bueno, eso ya lo descubrirás en el final del fic XD Gracias por el RR!!!!  
  
Dark Girl Kon: Cierto, los personajes viven del yaoi, en especial una serie como ésta en la que hay puros chicos, nu?? Anyways gracias por leerlo... Amí tmb me dolió lo que pasó entre ellos, pero todo está basado en la vida real (aunque sea cruel aceptarlo). Como sea, los malos siempre reciben su merecido y esta vez no va a ser lña excepción. Ya lo verás!!!  
  
Womenvenus: Un día te mandé un mail... no sé si lo recibiste.... Anyways gracias por haber leído mi loco fic (estoy loca, lo sé). Pero espero conocerte mejor pa' hacernos amigas, nu?? Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Tsubaza winner: Ps sí, al final estos dos tórtolos se dieron cuenta de aquién querían de verdad.. Todo esta basado en uja historia de la vida real, sólo que en mi vida yo no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde..... (lástima por el fulano, hmf!!!), pero.... NO ME QUIERES!!! TT Me vas a torturar para saber lo que pasa!!! NOO!!!! Ok, no... mi show de siempre... major sigue leyendo el fic y gracias por el rr!!!  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17: Desafortunadamente hace dos semanas Lucy (mi computadora) se fue al cielo por un virus que le entró..... Ahora ha llegado Lassy (la misma computadora re-formateada) y no voy a tener internet en un wen rato TT Como sea, aquí ando en cfe internet subiendo la historia... GRACIAS POR EL RR!!! Ojala nos veamos ronto otra vez!!!  
  
Bunny Saito: Ya ves, al idea surgió de repente... no sé si me quedó tan bien pero el intento se hace, ne?? Anyways ata a Saito y no dejes que te recuerde malos momentos... pero antes dile que mate a tu mtra. De Geo para que puedas ser 100% feliz -!!!! Gracias por tu review!!! PS. Sigo ensayando Fukai Mori y no mi sale... TT  
  
Ushiha Yuuna: Ya ves "amores y traidores se encuentran hasta en los panteones"... lástima que haya gente así, me tocó conocer una y... (mejor no digo nada...). Su merecido llegará, ya lo verás. GRAX POR EL RR!!!  
  
Zei Kinomiya: Me dejaste así ---( TT y pensé "ya no me quiere", buenom, en realidad no se si me quieras pero es sólo un decir..... No te preocupes por eso, entiendo cuando la gente anda sí como a las carreras y con cosas que hacer.... Pity... Anyways gracias por el RR!!!  
  
-..--..--..--..-  
  
Sit down, lose yourself in thought,  
  
Then you might understand it's all we've got  
  
Take a chance, the future's in your hands  
  
Make what you can before your time has reached the end.  
  
Capítulo nueve: Nada que perder, todo por ganar  
  
Caminando entre un mar de gente, edificios y ruidos urbanos, Takao y Kai se perdieron en un aire difícil de respirar a causa del peso de tantos sentimientos, pero que los envolvía con un silencio capaz de hacerlos callar.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a un parque. Takao buscó un espacio libre de las miradas monótonas de los paseantes y se sentó en el suelo; Kai hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Kai  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-Ya olvídalo. Nunca fue algo que te haya hecho realmente feliz. No vale la pena sentir... todo esto por alguien que ni siquiera fue capaz de decirte que no lo siguieras intentando...  
  
Takao decía esto al mismo tiempo que se lo decía a Kai, a sí mismo, tratando de que sus propias palabras lo convencieran.  
  
-Es ridículo- dijo Kai al fin-. Ridículo que uno sienta amor, sabiendo que hay una posibilidad muy grande de que todo se vaya al demonio.  
  
-Nadie es de piedra, Kai. Además recuerda que de los errores se aprende.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que Ray fue un error?  
  
Takao sonrió.  
  
-Sí, tal vez. Si a ti te parece así, pues es así. Además, ¿qué importa ya?  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Kai a la nada-, me pregunto cómo uno puede soportar tal cantidad de humillación, hasta qué punto podemos enfermar así...- luego bajó la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible-, cómo en una situación así puede caber placer en el dolor...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Takao.  
  
Hubo un breve silencio.  
  
-Quiero confesarte algo- dijo Kai, mientras se recostaba y ponía una mano bajo su nuca.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Ray?- preguntó Max agresivamente. Ray había estado sentado al borde de la cama, mirando a la nada, durante la última media hora  
  
-No es nada... Es sólo que...  
  
-Déjame adivinar- dijo Max en un tono sarcástico-, te dolió en el alma verlo así, porque lo considerabas un amigo, bla bla bla. Vamos Ray, tú mismo me lo dijiste un día, tú nunca fuiste nada para Kai. Sí, y ahora me vas a decir que por lo que acaba de pasar sí le importabas. Sorpresa.  
  
-¿A ti no te importa?  
  
-La verdad no. Te tengo a ti y eso es lo único que me interesa.  
  
-¿Entonces soy un capricho?  
  
La pregunta había tomado a Max por sorpresa. Se quedó callado.  
  
-Lo soy, entonces- dijo Ray.  
  
-No, Ray. Mira, sucede que de un tiempo para acá me di cuenta de que te quería muchísimo. No quería que Kai se acercara a ti, porque yo sabía que en cualquier momento te ibas a ir con él. Sé que siempre lo viste como una posibilidad, pero yo te deseo como el primer día, y por eso necesitaba que ésos dos- dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a Takao y a Kai- se alejaran, ¿entiendes?  
  
Sin decir nada, Ray se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Como había estado completamente desnudo, Max pudo observar su perfecta anatomía. Siempre había querido verlo así, como una posesión suya. De hecho, hasta hace unos momentos lo había sido.  
  
Ray acabó de vestirse y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a Max en ella.  
  
-¡Ray! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- gritó, pero como no estaba vestido no pudo salir a perseguirlo-. ¡Maldición!- dijo dando un portazo.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
-Bueno, es que yo...-comenzó a decir Kai. No sabía como decirlo-. No había querido aceptarlo, pero desde hace días siento algo muy fuerte por ti.  
  
Takao no podía creer lo que oía. Se quedó en blanco unos segundos.  
  
-¿Cómo que no habías querido aceptarlo? ¿Te arrepientes?  
  
-No. Es que... eres alguien por quien haría cualquier cosa, eres mi debilidad. Así que siéntete privilegiado; no todos los días Kai Hiwatari se pone así de idiota por alguien- dijo, tratando de sonar algo áspero, pero sin éxito. En realidad no podía esconder una sonrisa, igual que muchas anteriores que sólo le había mostrado a Takao.  
  
Takao también sonrió y se recostó en el pecho de Kai, y mientras sentía el subir y bajar por su respiración, le dijo:  
  
-Yo también te quiero. Muchísimo.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Kai-, por lo menos ahora le atiné, ¿no?  
  
Takao se rió y se incorporó para que su cara quedara sobre la de Kai. El chico de ojos escarlata puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Takao y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.  
  
Kai se incorporó ligeramente para desaparecer la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y mientras Takao acariciaba el cuello de Kai, ambos chicos quedaron atrapados en un largo y delicioso beso que por fin los hizo expresar lo que realmente sentían y lo que morían por decir.  
  
-¿Ahora ya sabes por qué te besé aquella vez en el bosque?- Preguntó Kai un rato más tarde.  
  
Takao no respondió. Dejó que Kai siguiera jugando con su cabello.  
  
-Mañana vuelvo a Rusia; Ray ya lo sabe- dijo Kai-, y quiero que vengas conmigo.  
  
Y sin dejarle responder volvió a atrapar a Takao en un beso tan placentero como sólo Kai Hiwatari sabía dar. 


	10. Habitación 618

Gracias, mil gracias a las personas que dejaron review. Ahora sí actualicé re-rápido porque sessha ya está de vagaciones -° y espera conseguir trabajo para alimentar a mis seis hermanos (gula, envidia, pereza, ira, avaricia y vanidad... lujuria aquí no va XD). Anyways he aquí los agradecimientos:  
  
Bunny Saito: Mil gracias por tu review o!!! Y ojalá que Sesshy y Saito cumplan su cometido y maten a la de geo, quien por cierto, no merece ser llamada "maestra" por irreverente e intransigente. Ahí me los saludas y diles que hagan bien su trabajo, porque si no Nid aquí presente (castigado, por supuesto, porque mencionó a Mike) se los comerá . Ahí me dices cómo les fue... no imagina a la de geo a medianoche gritando como histérica JAJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
Yuuna Ushiha: Ps esque no me gusta escribir caps largos porque siento que se hace pesado leer Anyways muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y déjame decirte que cuando leí tu review pensé "Le atinaste"... pero no acaba ahí. En el prólogo se explican muchas cosas y espero que sigas leyendo mis loqueras como hasta ahora has hecho pq' eso me hace inmensamente feliz - gracias!!!  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: Sip, pues con esta historia entré al mundo KaiTaka y aunque debo aceptar que al principio se me hacía una tontería, luego me di cuenta que es una de las parejas bellas y desde entonces me pone feliz ver una imagen de ellos juntos como la de tu ávatar!!! (Si eras tú, no Oo??? Esq' luego pierdo la memoria TT). Anyways gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Nancy-Hiwatari-17: Ps ahora sí nu me tardé porque como ya toy de vacaciones ya tengo más tiempo pa' escribir, y de hecho el final de la historia ya está escrito nn, ahorita son estos dos caps y la próxima actualización (que va a ser la próxima semana) es el prólogo (el final, final). Así que creo que tmb está cortito U pero es porque siento que los caps largos se hace pesado leerlos . Anyways mil gracias por tu RR!!!!!  
  
Dark girl Kon: Pues de tu pequeño y gay review (porque todo en esta vida es pequeño y es gay- checa mi bio), saqué una de las ideas para el prólogo, ya que me había quedado seca de imaginación ee y lo leí y se me prendió el foco Oo. Anyways la pareja KaiTaka tiene poco que me enteré pero a mí me gustó mucho, x eso hice el fic de esta pareja nn. Aunque KaiRay también es muy buena, por ahora me dedicaré un tiempo a esto y luego leeré fics KaiRay, a ver qué tal. Gracias x el review!!!!!  
  
Sra. de NacoGay-Bloom-Hakala-Felton-Grant (NO del Champi ¬¬): Ps muchas gracias por echarle flores a este fic, me hace mu feliz ver que lees mis historias sacadas de la vida real UU. Ninia no lo puedo quitar de mi bio porque es la vdd, lo odio pq' te hace sufrir, por eso y nada más. Sabes que nunca me retracto en mis opiniones y por eso a mi la idea de que lo hace a propósito no se me va a quitar de la cabeza hasta que te pida una disculpa ùú.  
  
Malena: Dices que has leído mangas yaoi Oo?? PRÉSTAMELOS!! PRÉSTAMELOS!!! Anda, sí, nu seas mala conmigo TT Yo te di mi alma (aunque sea mala y persiga a tu gato ee)... Max es frío y ambicioso, cierto, pero... no sabrás en quién me inspiré hasta el prólogo, y eso es hasta la próxima actualización (que es en menos de una semana nn), así que no comas ansias... Qué weno que te gustó el beso nn esque dejé correr mi imaginación privilegiada y... PAF!!! Tenemos un beso o. No me atrevo a hablarle a Sullie porque sabes perfectamente que hay algo que no he hecho... y me va a matar x eso TT y yo quiero vivir... por lo menos hasta la MoleEt pq' me voy a comprar mis caps completos de Beyblade!!! Sí!!!! YA NI ME DIGAS DE LA PELÍCULA PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE VEO LOS CORTOS ME QUIERO MORIR!!! Y ENCIMA TÚ ME HACES SENTIR PEOR!!! No me quieres... TT Pero grax por el review!!!  
  
Zei Kinomiya: Whoa!!! Entonces ya tengo una amistad más por interné n.n MIU!!! Toy felish!!! Ps ya ves... espero que me haya quedadop bien los próximos caps y que llene tus expectativas, espero no fallarte. No me considero Rowling pero lo que hago es porque deseo que les guste. So, he aquí la última actualización con un final que... bueno, tú léeloy me dirás que tal. Gracias por el RR!!!!  
  
Pishito Pishito color de café XDD: Hola Pishito, weno, espero que te guste este cap porque lo escribi de mi inspiración pero tambi´wen en la época en que el baboso de Ch.. andaba de "cotizado" y por lo tanbto ocupado. Espero que tu historia termine como esta, en la que los dos verdaderos enamorados quedan juntos - Gracias por el review!!! Y recuerda que "ya casi"...  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Hice a Max específicamente para que lo odiaran, y ya ves, gente traidora te la vas a encontrar tarde o temprano (desafortunadamente... a mi me toco conocer una y la odio hasta morir). pero como no hay mal que por bien no venga,por eso a Takaito le va a ir taaaan bien, Gracias por el RR!!!!  
  
Anya Shoryuki: Un momento... Es el primer review que me dejas??? MIU!!!! Pues que me puede hacer más feliz que recibir un review de gente nueva!!!! Muchas nmuchas gracias!!! Pot tomarte tu tiempo por leer las loqueras que salen de esta cabecita, pero ten en cuenta que las ideas son plasmadas aquí con toda la intención de que a ustedes les gusten. Gracias por el review!!!  
  
-..--..--..-  
  
I believe in you  
Even if no one understands  
I believe in you  
And I don't really give a damn  
We lives our lives on different sides  
But we're still together, you and I  
  
Capítulo diez: Habitación 618.  
  
Max se llevó sus cosas a su propio cuarto antes de que Kai y Takao regresaran al hotel. Por su parte, Kai pidió a una mucama el traslado de las cosas de Takao al cuarto 618.  
  
Esa noche Kai durmió con Takao, en su habitación, en su cama y sin hablar; todo lo que habían querido decir esa noche lo expresaron. Cada uno disfrutó de la compañía del otro, en una oscuridad tan cálida que cualquier murmullo, risa o gemido, se convertía en la atmósfera de dos chicos que estuvieron tan unidos que ni la vida misma pudo callar un amor tan grande como ése. Lo último que Takao supo era que se había quedado dormido, mientras deshacía en las caricias de Kai...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Takao se despertó temprano. Se estiró mientras recordaba la noche anterior, pero se deshizo del sueño que le quedaba, pues necesitaba hacer una cosa antes de dejar el hotel. Empacó sus cosas evitando despertar al chico de cabellos azules y se sentó en un escritorio, tomó una papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir.  
  
Poco después Kai se levantó y se metió a bañar.  
  
-¿Ya empacaste?- preguntó desde el baño.  
  
-Sí, antes de que despertaras.  
  
-¿Y qué tanto haces, eh?- inquirió refiriéndose a lo que Takao estaba escribiendo-. No quiero que se nos haga tarde porque hay que irnos de aquí a las nueve.  
  
Takao sonrió. Kai había vuelto a ser el de siempre.  
  
Un rato después ambos desayunaron en el hotel, dejaron todo pagado y salieron de ahí a las nueve en punto, rumbo a un lugar que prometía ser mucho mejor que ése.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ray no había vuelto a ver a Max desde que se fue del hotel, por lo que pasó la noche en su propia casa. Despertó con un peso agobiante sobre él que le pedía a gritos hablar con Kai y arreglar las cosas lo más que se pudiera antes de que se fuera a Rusia.  
  
Salió de su casa rumbo al hotel y miró su reloj: casi las diez. Probablemente encontraría a Kai desayunando, así que buscó primero en el restaurante.  
  
-Hmmm, Hiwatari, Hiwatari..- decía el encargado mientras checaba su lista-. Ah, aquí está... Sí, vino hace casi una hora.  
  
-¡¿Una hora?!- gritó Ray, haciendo que los comensales voltearan a verlo.  
  
Subió las escaleras de dos en dos (no podía esperar al siempre lento elevador) y llegó jadeando al cuarto 618. La mucama estaba haciendo la limpieza.  
  
-Ay, no- dijo Ray, adivinando que Kai ya se había ido-, ay no, ay no, ay no...  
  
Fue a la habitación de Max, y lo despertó pues casi tiraba la puerta a golpes.  
  
-¿Ray?- dijo Max mientras abría la puerta, algo adormilado-. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-¿Dónde está Kai?  
  
-Yo qué sé.  
  
-Tienes que ayudarme a buscarlo, Max. ¿Está Takao ahí contigo?  
  
-No, no hay nadie.  
  
Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que si Takao no estaba, Kai tampoco, y esa mañana él se iba de China, entonces los dos se habían ido juntos.  
  
-...ta madre- dijo Max mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía. En parte él necesitaba ver a Takao para ver cómo había reaccionado... Ni en una situación así Max dejaba de ser cruel.  
  
Ray fue de nuevo con la mucama y le preguntó sobre Kai.  
  
-Ah, sí- dijo ella mientras limpiaba el escritorio-. Era ése que nunca pedía nada de comer, ¿no? Uy, niño, se fueron hace una hora... (Ray se quedó paralizado). Pero mire, niño, dejaron una carta aquí, creo que es para usted.  
  
Ray tomó la carta y vió que el sobre tenía la leyenda "Max Mizuhara" en él. Se la dio a Max sin decir nada y éste la abrió intrigado. Desdobló la carta y empezó a leer. 


	11. La Respuesta Final

So take this words, some good advice  
All you've done's gonna come back twice  
You never cared how much it hurt  
  
I really need to tell you  
  
Capítulo once: La respuesta final  
  
Max:  
  
Tantas cosas por decir, tan poco tiempo y tan pocos ánimos. No encontré otra forma de expresar lo que siento más que con esta patética carta. Y la llamo así porque la persona a la que va dirigida es así: patética e hipócrita.  
  
No me cabe en la cabeza cómo tanto cinismo cabe en una sola persona. ¡Mira que acostarse en la habitación de al lado! Pero entonces recordé que tú siempre te ibas por lo fácil, quizá por eso siempre me tuviste en la palma de tu mano dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por verte feliz.  
  
Cegado por el deseo tan grande de verte a mi lado como ahora lo está Ray, antepuse tu felicidad a la mía, y eso es algo que nunca no valió la pena, pero me arrepiento que haya sido hasta ahora cuando me di cuenta de lo poco que vales como persona y como amigo.  
  
Pero hasta eso puedo decir que he aprendido algo de todo esto, y eso es que no debes confiar en las personas sólo por el cariño que les tienes, pues tarde o temprano te van a dar alguna sorpresa, como me la diste tú a mi.  
  
Nunca he hecho algo por lo que me he arrepentido; excepto, claro, haberme fijado en ti.  
  
Realmente creí que por lo menos ibas a tener la decencia de decirme en mi cara que dejara de perder mi tiempo, o que dejara de intentarlo, pero por lo visto lo que a mi me sobró de enamorado a ti te faltaron de pantalones. Lástima. ¿Es que no tienes boca para hablar? ¿o es que ahora sólo la utilizas para una cosa?  
  
Pero como quieras, es tu vida. ¿Quién soy yo para decirte lo que debes hacer? Gracias a Dios ya no soy nada. He aprendido que no puedes ir por la vida sin cometer errores, y tú eres uno de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, los idiotas atraen aún más grandes idiotas.  
  
Así que ahora puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que hiciste, ¿no?  
  
Me despido de ti, Max, no con mis peores deseos, sino con la esperanza de que algún día me llegues a entender y que ojalá comprendas que las cosas que haces son reflejo de lo que alguna vez te harán a ti.  
  
T. Kinomiya  
  
P. S. Creo que te acordarás de dónde es la foto que también venía en el sobre  
  
Una foto cayó al suelo. Max la levantó y cuando la vio miles de emociones regresaron a él. ¿Por qué le había dado esa foto?  
  
Claramente Takao conocía muy bien los puntos débiles de Max. 


	12. Epílogo

Y ya, esto es lo último de la historia, la última página y el último capítulo, y les agradezco muchísimo los reviews que han dejado.  
  
Y como lo prometí, he aquí las personas en las que me inspiré para hacer a los personajes:  
  
Max Mizuhara: Stefanie, porque es una persona de la más convenenciera y cruel, sobretodo porque usa a su novio para no estar sola. Me consta que si no se están dando de besos, ella pierde toda la gracia. Es cruel porque lo no quiere realmente, y él a ella la adora con su vida. Ella es bien capaz de ponerle el cuerno pero él se las perdona "por amor"  
  
Ray Kon: Emmanuel, porque hubo un tiempo en que no se decidía entre dos chavas, y finalmente escogió a la "bonita sin cerebro" y aunque la otra chica sufrió porque lo quería muchísimo, sólo fue por un día, pues es una persona que se sabe reponer muy bien de este tipo de crisis y siempre dice que las personas dejan de valer la pena en el momento en que te hacen sufrir.  
  
Kai Hiwatari: No hubo quien le llegara ni al tobillo. Kai es sagrado y ese nadie lo toca, así que a éste me lo saqué de la imaginación.  
  
Takao Kinomiya: Yo mera!!! Por estúpida de no darme cuenta de lo poco (es decir, NADA) que valía un chavo hasta muy tarde, y aunque me puse mal por eso, "no hay mal que por bien no venga" y ahora soy enteramente feliz y ya con otro prospecto a la vista. Sí, señor!!!  
  
Si mandan reviews para este prólogo ya no lo voy a poder agradecer, pero anyways ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! -  
  
Amy Hiwatari. (- la emocionada...)  
  
-..--..--..-  
  
In a world where nothing's as it seems  
  
Covered with broken dreams, I found truth  
  
My God, I should you're right  
I should know it's right to say I thank you for my days  
  
Prólogo  
  
Cuando Max levantó la vista, Ray ya no estaba ahí. No intentó buscarlo, no tenía para qué. No hizo el menor esfuerzo por saber de él después de leer la carta así que mejor empacó sus cosas, para irse de una buena vez.  
  
Mientras Max iba rumbo al aeropuerto se quedó observando la foto que venía con la carta. Era una foto que mucho tiempo atrás Kenny les había tomado a él y a Takao cuando se conocieron.  
  
Max no pido evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento, pero casi inmediatamente se reprimió a si mismo, pues se suponía que ya no sentía nada por Takao...  
  
Pero aunque a veces se aparente lo contrario, el estar en contra de tus propios sentimientos te hace infinitamente hipócrita. Takao lo había adivinado y lo había escrito en la carta, y Max casi se arrepintió por haber dejado que Takao conociera demasiado de él. Pero ya qué le podía hacer.  
  
Subió al avión rumbo a E.U.A. casi deseando que alguien fuera a detenerlo; no quería regresar a su casa después de haberse dado cuenta de la gran estupidez que había cometido. Pero no fue nadie. Nadie lo despidió. No hubo alguien que le dijera que ojalá se haya divertido, nadie que le dijera que lo llamara de vez en cuando, nadie que le dijera que lo iba a extrañar porque lo quería.  
  
Max se acomodó en su lugar sin decirle nada a su compañera de asiento, quien amablemente le dio un "buenos días". Se durmió antes de que al avión partiera, esperando que alguna vez Takao lo llegara a perdonar.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Takao evitó dormirse durante el vuelo, en parte porque estaba muy emocionado y también porque quería ver a Kai durmiendo; se veía tan bien...  
  
Al llegar a Rusia bajaron del avión y el chofer de Kai les abrió las puertas de su coche particular. No era una limosina, pero sí un auto muy elegante. El chofer no preguntó nada a Kai sobre Takao porque sabía que aún no debía hacerlo.  
  
-¿A casa, señor?- preguntó, viendo a Kai por el retrovisor.  
  
-A casa- dijo Kai.  
  
Puso su brazo alrededor de Takao dedicándole una de esas sonrisas tan impactantes propias de él.  
  
Takao también le sonrió y luego miró por la ventana, imaginándose cómo la iba a pasar con Kai. Su estancia en Rusia iba a estar plagada de sorpresas, pero siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran juntos no habría nada de qué preocuparse.  
  
Takao lanzó un corto suspiro recordando en unos cuantos segundos lo que había pasado entre él y Max...  
  
Kai lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le dijo al chico de gorra algo al oído que el chofer no llegó a oír, pero que hizo reír mucho a Takao.  
  
Definitivamente iba a pasarla mucho mejor con Kai.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"All the love you put out will return to you"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
FIN  
  
(Fundación de Imprudencias Narcotizantes) 


End file.
